The Wolf of Ragnarok
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: The Bijuu are the most powerful forces on earth. People have thought and plotted out ways to bend them to their will. Yet what if there were powerful forces outside of human conception, that also want the power of the Bijuu. What if, one of these forces was sealed in place inside a certain blond? Care to come and see his story? Large harem. M for reasons. Light crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Keeper of the Wolf of Ragnarok

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIIIIIIIIIIT!

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou). BETA'd by Leaf Ranger.

Author's Note: Please leave a review telling us what you want to see in the story and what you think. It should be a warning that this does crossover with Norse Myth but the interpretations are my own. Sooo don't flame me too hard for that. Hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

***Sounds***

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

_Jutsu_

_(Jutsu Translation)_

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boy

**"NAARUUTO."** A deep, rumble of a voice echoed over the howling winds of the endless tundra. Naruto was running as fast as he could over the thick, dense blankets of snow. Naruto was a young teen, his hair was a golden yellow and his eyes were light blue and gleaming with panic, his skin was slightly pale as if he didn't bask in the sun much. With each step, the snow crumpled underneath him and sucked his leg till the white sheet came to his knee, slowing him down. **"NARUTO!"** The voice roared once more as it seemed to shake the very sky.

Paralyzed by fear, his body stopped instantly as if his brain instantly locked up and shut down his muscles. He felt the ground quake violently as the very hairs on the back of his neck rose. It's not earthquakes, it's something much worse and something he couldn't begin to fathom. He turned his head to see his pursuer, yet the only thing he could see was a massive shadow against the sky filled with dancing lights that would have been beautiful, if it wasn't for the great shadow charging at him with the speed of a predator.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a gasp as he shot straight up from his pillow. He was covered in cold sweat from his nightmare. He placed his hand against his forehead and wiped it away as he scanned he's bedroom. "Damn nightmare," he hissed to himself. "Why do I keep having it?" He sighed as he got to his feet and went over to the closet, where he gathered his clothes.

He took off his pajamas and walked into the shower, yet when the warm water hit his skin his mother soon busted in. "Oh Naruto-kun!~" She cooed. "Time for breakfast!"

"O-Okaa-san! Get out!" Naruto snapped as he tried to cover himself.

Kushina had a wicked grin as she eyed her son's nude form, but her eyes grew wide as her sight came down to his man-thing. 'Oh wow!' She thought. 'He's WAAY bigger than his father!' "Oh Naruto-kun, there's nothing to worry about! I've seen you naked when you were just a baby! That's just a mother's...'special benefits'," she said as she got too close for comfort.

"Knock it off Okaa-san!" He complained as he shoved her out and slammed the door on her back.

Kushina pouted lightly. "Damn it! So close!" She said as she walked out of her son's room and back down to the kitchen where she had some breakfast cooking. She, along with her daughter Menoko, where utterly and hopelessly obsessed with the 'man of the house'. In most circumstances, these feelings would be unnatural and unhealthy for a mother, or sister, to have for their son, or brother, but there was one thing that made such a relationship legal: The Uzumaki clan's enrollment in the Clan Repopulation Act, or the CRA for short.

The Uzumaki clan now only consisted of herself, her oldest daughter and her son. So by the rules of the CRA, they are allowed to have children with or even marry close relatives. So that meant Naruto was fair game for both Kushina and Menoko, yet there was a problem: The CRA also states that they could have more than one. Naruto, especially, since he could...'spread' the Uzumaki genes faster and more efficiently then Kushina and Menoko alone. So that made the mother and daughter...extra protective and possessive, because of the fact that Naruto had many admirers.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

'There's one now,' she thought as she walked to the door and met the girl waiting for her son. She smiled at her; the girl may be after her Naruto, but that didn't mean she didn't like her. "Good morning, Kira-chan." She greeted.

The girl greeted the older woman with a friendly smirk. "Hey Mrs. Uzumaki," she greeted as the small white puppy on top of her head barked in greeting as well. "Is Naruto-kun up?" The girl, Kira Inuzuka, was an attractive girl. Despite her cocky, tomboyish attitude she was still a friendly sort. Her skin had a healthy tan along with wild, unkempt dark brown hair. Her eyes well black and slit like a feral dogs and she wore a grey hood. She wore simple black tight pants that matched her eyes and as had red markings of her clan that look like fangs.

"Naruto-kun's in the shower. He should be down soon. Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Kushina kindly asked. The remains of the Uzumaki clan and the Inuzuka clan always had close ties. Kushina was good friends with Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan, Menoko and Tsume's oldest daughter Hana had been teammates during their early years before Menoko joined the ANBU and Hana became a medic nin. And Naruto and Kira had been close friends throughout their childhood.

"I would love to!" Kira said. "But its team assignments today and I want to get there early." She picked up the sounds of someone coming to the door and turned to see an older girl dressed in ANBU armor with her blade attached to her side as she adjusted her breast plate. She had red hair like Kushina that ended in slight spikes. She had whisker-like on her checks. Her eyes were light blue and she had fair skin. "Hey Menoko-san." She greeted.

She looked up at her and smiled back. "Hey, Kira-chan. Getting into any trouble later?" She teased.

"Hey, painting the Hokage monument was a few years ago AND Naruto-kun's idea to begin with!" Kira defended.

"Hehehe, sure. And whose idea was it to replace the ANBU's masks with grocery bags?" Menoko said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kira started to chuckle uneasily to herself. "W-Well okay that may have been my idea, but Naruto did most of the work."

"Uh-huh." She said before she turned to her mother. "Hey okaa-san, I think I need a new breastplate, this one's too small!"

"AGAIN!?" Kushina asked in surprise. "You better stop drinking all that milk!"

"Yeah, yeah." Menoko said as she walked out. "I'll be out late, so don't wait up!" She called out as she left. It wasn't long till Naruto came down.

He smiled at Kira. "Hey Kira-can, you ready to go?" He wore a dark, natural-colored orange shinobi shirt with a rustic black bandolier crossed over his chest with scrolls in the front and weapons in the back that included large pockets of kunai, shuriken, a kama, a sword similar to Menoko's, even a chain whip. His pants were the same color as his bandolier.

Kira smiled. "Yeah! Took you long enough! What were you doing in there?"

"Taking a shower..." He stated in a 'matter-of fact' way.

Kira smirked at him and pushed him playfully. "Smart-ass. Is it because you hang around that Nara girl you got it bad for?"

Naruto blushed faintly. "S-Shut up," he stated. "Let's get going! I'll see you later okaa-san!" He said as he and Kira ran to the Academy."

"Take care of yourselves!" She called out of the door.

* * *

When the two entered the classroom, they noticed that it was already full of their graduating genin classmates and they were buzzing with conversations. Naruto and Kira looked around. "You two are here early." A female voice stated. The two turned over to a girl sitting at a desk, Naruto started to blush faintly when he saw her.

"Hey Shika-chan," he greeted. "I'm surprised to see you this early too."

"Yeah Lazy-Ass. You're usually passed out by now." Kira commented.

Shika Nara merely rolled her eyes at the Inuzuka's words. "I tried to sleep, but it's hard to sleep with all this noise around me." Shika had her black hair tied into a ponytail that reached her shoulders. She also had a green vest for a top and wore simple black shorts showing off her mid-riff. She had dark eyes that shined with a brilliant, but lazy, light and a small hoop earring on her right ear.

"It isn't usually this noisy, did something happen?" Kira asked.

Shika looked at her in a surprised stare. "You didn't hear? Apparently Mizuki-sensei stole a scroll from the tower. Iruka is in the hospital."

Naruto and Kira grew concerned. "Is he alright?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Shika said. "I heard he's recovering and the scroll was returned. But the Hokage cracked Mizuki's skull open like an egg."

"Sounds like something Tsunde-san would do." Naruto admitted. "Do you know about the teams?"

Shika sighed. "Well...I'm most likely going to be paired with Ino and Choji. Since our fathers were on the same team and they had a lot of success. As for the others, I wouldn't know. The teams and jounin are assigned to teams that go with each student's flaws and strength." She said as the door came open.

Naruto and Kira found a seat, when Naruto found his eyes started to get really heavy for some reason. He started to close his eyes as if they weighed 3 times heavier than normal. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

In His Dream

Naruto awoke in the tundra once more. His face was deep in the thickest snow before he pushed himself up. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm from the harsh, frozen wind. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself as he looked at the strange fortress in front of him. It was black, blacker then hell at night but somehow even more evil. There was a massive door with the image of grey, great wolf with its jaws gaped wide open as if it was ready to leap off the gate itself and devour him in one bite.

He slowly and uneasily walked up to the fortress. He soon noticed that along the door were massive spires that were adorned with wolf and human skulls disturbingly displayed in a ritualistic manner. As he came to the door, he placed a hand against it. The wood it was made out of was blackened as if it was burnt. He flinched as the massive gate flew open. **"NARRUUUUTOO."** The voice called to him once more.

His heart was pounding so hard that it was a miracle that it didn't explode in his chest instantly.

* * *

END

So that's it! Be sure to tell me what you think and what you liked to see in the story. Here's who's in the harem so far:

Kira (fem. Kiba)

Shika (fem. Shika )

Kushina

Menoko

So I'm certain there will be more but why don't you guys suggest some girls you want to see? Genderbents are welcome while OCs are less so.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeper of the Wolf of Ragnarok

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIIIIIIIIIIT!

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou). BETA'd by Leaf Ranger.

Author's Note: Please leave a review telling us what you want to see in the story and what you think. It should be a warning that this does crossover with Norse Myth but the interpretations are my own. Sooo don't flame me too hard for that. Hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"

Jutsu

(Jutsu Translation)

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fortress

Naruto slowly approached the fortress as the harsh winds ate away at him. His every instinct was screaming at him to run away from the fortress. Yet as his instincts told him one thing, his legs kept on marching forward as if some horrible force was luring him in. He made it through the massive gate and trudged through the heavy snow into what he assumed was a courtyard. He looked up to see a massive stronghold that seemed to be a living thing that seemed to be glaring at him as he got closer.

As he reached the door of the stronghold, he placed his hand on the great doors and they flung open so fast and hard that Naruto jumped slightly at the loud bang they created. He peered into the stronghold and saw that it was a strange hall. There was a massive, long rectangular table that looked like it was made to sit over forty people at once. In front of each chair was a massive boar, some were cooked to a lovely golden brown while others were raw and looked like as if they were just butchered by an insane slasher.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto said to himself as he looked around the hall. Aside from the table, the hall was lit by several torches. He looked behind him to see that there were two tapestries to the left and right of the door. The left depicted a grey wolf, a black horned snake and a woman that was dressed in strange regal-looking clothes. The one on the right was much stranger, it had the grey wolf from before but it seemed to be towering above mountains and was fighting what appeared to be ninja, though one stood out.

The one leading the attack wore white robes and had a mop of familiar yellow hair. He looked closer at the tapestry. "**I see you've finally made your appearance." **The voice called out to him. Naruto turned around quickly, seeing a tall and imposing man. The man wore strange plated armor with a wolf pelt over his shoulders. The man was like those from the Inuzuka clan, only much more threatening and feral. His face didn't have the red markings like they did and his eyes were more ethereal, being a pale and fierce blue that seemed to bare a horrendous and monstrous power in them. He grinned in a wicked manner."**About time, we have much to discuss. Naruto."**

"Who…what are you?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Naruto started to wake up as he felt a hand gently rock him awake. He looked up to see a girl with sunglasses over her eyes and wearing a hooded sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar that hid the lower part of her face and the locks of brown hair that went down to her shoulders from underneath her hood. "Are you alright Naruto-san?" She asked in a soft, quiet voice.

"Yeah…I'm fine, Shina-san." He answered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The girl was named Shina Aburame and she was a strange girl. She kept to herself so no one really talked to her, except Naruto, who exchanged a few words with her. She seemed to be a kind person but too interested in her insects, inthe same way that Kira was too into dogs so he never minded.

"I see…you seemed to be having an intense dream," Shina said with some clear concern in her voice before the two were approached by a tall man with brown eyes with short, black spiky hair, and clothing consisting of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way his forearms and the normal flak jacket. He had a cigarette in his mouth as he smiled at the two.

"You were asleep, my name is Sarutobi Asuma." He greeted. "I'll be your team's jounin sensei, as well as Shika and Shina's."

* * *

Meanwhile

"That's not fair Tsunade!" Kushina snapped. "I should be the jounin for my son's team!"

Tsunade sighed at the red head. "Kushina-san, we've been over this before. I'm not going to let you be team 10's sensei. The jounin instructors are chosen first and the teams came second. Even then, it's a policy to make sure that a team's sensei isn't related to any of the genin in order to prevent favoritism." Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, was a very beautiful woman. She had straight blond hair that is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She had light brown eyes and wore rather form fitting grass-green haori and a grey blouse that is tied with a grey-obi with dark blue pants. One thing about Tsunade that made her the butt of jokes was her immensely endowed body. Her bust was, according to the man of the village, the largest in the entire village which made the cleavage she had from the rather low-hanging top…distracting for the males. She allowed a small smile. "Besides, as much as I adore Naruto I think it's best for Naruto to finally gain a male role model. After all, he was raised by you, Menoko, Shizune and me for most of his life. He hardly has any male friends or adults to look up to."

"I-I guess but still, Asuma? He's a smoker!" She complained.

Tsunade smirked. "Would you prefer Kakashi to be his team leader? Reading porn and obsessing over it in front of him? Or maybe Hayate who's too sickly to carry on an entire team of Genin nowadays?"

"Well…okay maybe you have a point but I still should be his team leader! He's going to be hanging around two girls all day: facing life and death on a regular basis, learning to rely and depend on one another, I'm just worried for my son's virginity!" She blurted out loud and instantly tried to cover her mistake. "I-I mean-!"

Tsunade smirked coyly at the red-head. "Oooooh I see. You want to play the 'wicked mother-in-law' and scare away any chance that those two girls will fall for your son. I've heard of a brother complex but I've never heard of a son complex." She teased.

"I DON'T HAVE A SON COMPLEX!" Kushina snapped. "I just want to make sure that those girls don't get their claws into my innocent boy!"

Tsunade made a light laugh. "I would think most mothers will be happy to see their sons be so popular." She made a grin as she stroked her lips flirtatiously."Maybe I should get Naruto to pay me a visit. After all, you wouldn't object to your Hokage spending time with him. Do you?"

Kushina glared at the Hokage which only made the blond laugh loudly.

* * *

Later On

Naruto was walking back from his team meet and greet. He was surprised to find that he would be on the same time as Shika and Shina. He honestly thought he would at least be paired up with Kira as the two of them often trained and sparred together. Still, he was certain he could get along and work well with Shika and Shina. Asuma seemed to be a reasonable enough man, but time would tell what he will learn underneath him. Overall, he was hopeful.

Though he still couldn't escape the cold feeling on the back of his neck that he was certain that when he slept he would see the mysterious man once again. Maybe he will finally get answers. As he came to the Uzumaki household he saw that all the lights were turned off.

He opened the door and saw a white note with some money next to it on the counter. He went over and picked up the note, which read the following:

* * *

Naruto-kun,

Your sister and I will be out late. I have a meeting with Tsume-san and Menoko will be out on ANBU business. This should be enough to get ramen for dinner!

Love,

Okaa-san.

* * *

Naruto merely shrugged as he scooped up the money in his hand and left for his favorite ramen stand. As he walked back out of the house, he couldn't shakethe feeling that he was being stared at. It sadly wasn't exactly a false feeling. As he walked back through the streets he felt everyone glaring and staring at him.

As he kept walking, he heard people whispering. Sometimes he couldn't make out what they were saying, sometimes he could make out faint words like 'monster', 'freak', or 'demon'. He could tell that he was hated, even though his parents and sister were well respected. Even though his father was the fourthHokage, a man everyone looked up to and admired.

He asked his mother, but the subject made her uncomfortable and she never gave him a straight answer. He asked his sister, who just simply ignored his questions and seemed to be contemplating whether or not to tell him.

In the end though, it didn't matter to him. While there was suspicion towards him now, he will be someone worth being acknowledged as the son of Minato Namikaze. Though he sometimes feared that will be the only thing expected of him: To be just like his father. He sighed as he came into the ramen stand.

The place was empty save for the tall, cloaked woman at the bar. He casually sat next to her but couldn't help but stare at her. She was incredibly tall; Naruto estimated that she was at least seven feet tall. Her face was hidden in the pure, snowy white hood. He looked down and saw that her ramen had ice cubes floating in it. He could tell that the towering figure was a woman by the feminine curves underneath.

Naruto's attention went from the tall woman to the waitress that came up to him with a friendly smile. "Hey Naruto!" She greeted. "The usual?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Okaa-san and Onee-chan are busy so it's just me Ayame."

"I see," the brown haired girl said as she went to the back, but not before she took another look at him. "Are you sleeping okay though? You look tired."

Naruto smiled. "I'm okay, but I've been having some nightmares recently." He stated. He didn't notice how the strange woman seemed to be invested in their conversation.

"Nightmares? Of what?" Ayame asked concernedly.

"I don't know, I always dream about being in a snowy plane. It's almost unbearably cold…sometimes I'm chased by…something…something big." He said as he felt a cold wind rush against his face. He turned to the tall woman but saw nothing. He looked back and saw the curtain flaps fluttering as if someone quickly rushed out.

At the tall woman's seat was the ramen bowl still steaming as if untouched with the ice cubes still floating in it, along with 4 solid gold pieces. Ayame walked over and picked up the gold pieces before looking at the door.

"You…didn't happen to know who that was…do you?" Naruto asked.

Ayame shook her head. "She said she just wanted something to eat, something cold preferable but I explained to her that we serve only ramen but…that was it."

Naruto stared at the ice more before going back to the door. He had a gut feeling that he's life was going to get much more complicated and strange.

* * *

END 

Sorry once again for the short chapter, my stomach problems have been getting a bit worse.


End file.
